Accepting the truths
by renardeu.ap
Summary: Swan queen week 9 Day 1


Accepting the truths

Emma Swan was fairly experienced in dealing with the moods of Storybrooke's Mayor and the mother of her son, so when she heard the sounds of a phone being slammed shut and then the gentle crackling of fire accompanied by the smell of burning plastic, she just went in and rather casually asked, not even bothering to look up from the bag of takeout in her hands : "Who didn't turn in the paperwork this time? Or did the kid get a C in some class? His maths has slipped a bit... ". She was, however, met with a choked "Henry is fine" and the sight of Regina blinking away tears. "Hey, seriously, what happened? You OK? What can I do?" The Mayor's face brightened up a bit for a second at hearing the undisguised care from the woman she now considered to be her best friend, but soon clouded again as she deflected "Nothing, it's nothing..."  
"And our kid is a cynic. You don't have to tell me, but lying, especially so badly, really doesn't suit you, Madam Mayor." Regina couldn't help but chuckle at that : "Pardon me, Sheriff, I forgot about your superpower"  
"Just this once. So, you still have time for lunch?"  
"Of course I do. I always honor traditions."  
When the contents of the bag were gone and Emma was ready to leave, she paused at the last moment, unable to resist the impulse to touch Regina's hand.  
"Hey, I really want to help. Or listen, or whatever. You don't have to deal with everything by yourself anymore, you know..." - and turned to leave, not really expecting an answer.  
"My lawyer called. Well, a lawyer I wanted to hire..." - Regina started in an uncharacteristically quiet voice throbbing with emotion. Emma came to a halt near the door.  
"What would you need a lawyer for?" - Emma asked guardedly when Regina paused, seemingly gathering her thoughts or, maybe, the courage to speak.  
"I wanted to adopt" - Regina forced out.  
"Wanted to? What happened?" - Emma prodded not-so-gently.  
"The lawyer says that noone would even consider me as a prospective parent for an infant. Single parent, demanding job, and had problems with the last adoption." "The kid loves you! This is rubbish, you are a great Mom to Henry and you would make an awesome one for another kid!"  
"Well, Social Services don't think so. Apparently, Henry was considered a troubled child at school, and the records mysteriously appeared with the second curse. He says I am too busy to really care for a child, and Henry is proof of that."  
Emma had a murderous look on her face.  
"They have no idea what being in the system feels like! Even a bad parent is better than that, and you are far from it, beleive me!"  
"Be that as it may, with my situation being what it is, the chances are slim. Henry was adopted from local authorities and with a lot of meddling from Gold. Who knows what tales he span..."  
Emma marched out of the office with a "I think I have an idea. I will tell you if it works."

"Gold! I need your help!" - Emma shouted, forcefully opening the door, making the bell almost fall down.  
"Good day, Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" - Gold appeared almost out of nowhere.  
"How did you get Henry for Regina?" - Emma went straight to the point.  
"With a little help from magic and some luck" - he answered in his usual cryptic manner.  
"Well, can you do that again?"  
"I am afraid not, Miss Swan. Even if I wanted to, and I am not sure that I do, I am no longer in posession of the necessary artifacts."  
"Come off it, Gold, you owe her and you know that!"  
"How do you reckon that?"  
"You manipulated her life, ruining it in the process, and she helped you get your son back."  
"While this is technically true, any such debts are between me and Mayor Mills, and there is nothing I can do to help her. I am astonished to hear that Regina is not the first choice for a mother. A former Evil Queen, who manipulated and indirectly killed children, and lied to her own son, making him think he is crazy. Hard to resist such a resume! What possible fault could they find?"  
Emma clenched her hands into fists, only just restraining herself not to punch Gold.  
"You really are an imp."  
"And you are an angry orphan who uses her fists instead of words. Anything new? If you are not going to answer, I have business to attend to." - Gold answered in a bored voice.  
"She is single, works too much, and can't take care of a kid. They don't like that Henry ran away so often the book..." - Emma finally said, deflating.  
"Well, it seems to me that having a partner can make the difference in this case. Especially one with a rather flexible schedule and who has a connection with Henry and is generally good and empathetic with kids. That would solve the problem" - Gold offered, unusually serious and helpful.  
"Well, Robin is not here, is he? Last I heard, he proposed to the Evil Queen... He was good with Henry, wasn't he? And being a Deputy gives him a lot of free time." - Emma answered.  
"Well, if there is noone else you can think of, I suppose our dear Mayour will have to be content with her life as it is. Coincidentally, same-sex adoptions are legal in America..."  
Emma choked on her own saliva.  
"What? Same-sex? Have you finally gone completely mad? She is straight!" - she croacked out.  
"If you say so. Now, if you will excuse me..." - Gold ushered Emma out.  
Emma stood in front of Gold's shop for a good while, processing his words and pondering on what her next move should be.

"Hey, Henry!" - Emma yelled from the front door, entering the mansion.  
"What's up, Mom?" - Henry came downstairs at a light jog.  
"What would you think if you got a younger sibling?"  
"Are you pregnant? I thought you weren't with anyone after Hook. Does Mom know? Will you move out and leave us now?" - Henry said protectively and slightly angrily.  
"Calm down, kid, I am not pregnant. Your Mom and I are thinking of adoption." - Emma said, proud of his protectiveness.  
"Mom and you... As in together? I knew you were a couple!" - Henry almost pumped his fist in the air. Aunt Zelena will not be happy to lose the bet, he thought.  
"What? No, I mean as a fake couple. You know how difficult it is for a single Mom to adopt. So, what do you think?"  
"I'd love it! " - he said enthusiastically.  
"You won't be jealous or anything?"- Emma asked to make sure.  
"Course not, you are not replacing me. I know both of you love me too much. It will be so cool!" - Henry answered confidently.  
"We will make time to do things just with you, though, kid, and your help would be appreciated, if this works out" - Emma clarified.  
Henry beamed at her and had to bend down slightly to hug her - she will never get used to that.  
"Less supervision when I go to Uni, though, right?" - he said, jokingly.  
"Have you met your Mom? Keep dreaming, kid." - Emma laughed.

Regina has always been stubborn - even in her childhood, she never really stopped trying to stand up to her mother, despite the harsh repercussions, and after Daniel's death she never let go the thought that he is her one true love - until Robin, that is, and she never gave up on Henry and on trying to earn his forgiveness, trust and love and be the mother he deserves. However, she felt defeated. Why couldn't she be content with how things were? She wasn't even sure she deserved Henry, and asking for one more child... But these last few years she felt the joy of being honest with her child, the joy of sharing the responsibilities, hardships and precious moments of parenthood with someone - with Emma - being a team, that was something she wanted more of. The thought struck her suddenly - she was already thinking of the potential - the impossible, she corrected herself, - child as their, hers and Emma's. Regina groaned and allowed herself to lower her head to rest on her hands. She was picturing Emma there for every moment of the child's life - of her life. Her musings were cut short, however, when she heard Emma's distinctive footsteps.  
"I think I have a soloution" - Emma blurted out as soon as she entered the office.  
"Miss Swan, I know you are unfamiliar with the concept of working, but some of us are actually busy sometimes."  
"And some of us are apparently more familiar with the concept of friendship than others. Can it, Regina."  
"I am sorry." - Regina said softly, feeling ashamed, annoyed, sad and tired all at once.  
"Ok", - said Emma, not really letting her off the hook but not pushing further. "Back to the idea - what if we pretend to be a couple and adopt him together?"  
"What" - was all Regina could say, a million contradictory thoughts and feelings flying through her head.  
"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? We do share Henry. Speaking of the kid, what does he think?" - Emma played for time, already knowing the answer.  
"He loves the idea! He is so mature and kind and generous!" - Regina gushed, hitting on her favorite subject, - praising Henry.  
"He will still always be my little prince, he knows how much we love him" - she finally finished, smiling unconsiously at the now strong relationship with her son.  
"Of course he does! How many times have you risked your life for him?" - Emma smiled in return.  
"Modesty really doesn't suit you, Emma. You did at least as much." - Regina answered. - "Did you think this through? This can backfire..."  
"Look, we work well together, we are around the same age, share Henry, we are more alike than we seem. It makes sense. On paper, I mean, you know..." - Emma trailed off at the last part.  
"On paper" - Regina repeated, slightly bitterly, but quickly pulled herself together.  
"Well, we already have Henry, it will be easy. And, no offence, but you don't really trust anyone else with him and you are not interested in anyone that way, are you?" - Emma continued.  
"No... No, I am not, you are right. Much as it pains me to admit it." - Regina forced her tome to be light.  
"So, what do you say, Madam Mayor? Operation Henry 2.0?" - Emma smiled slightly.  
Regina considered her options for a moment.  
"Very well. What do I have to lose?" - she finally said, not noticing how Emma's smile faltered for a moment and her eyes grew more guarded.  
"Ok then. Let's talk through the story and go talk to them in person, put on the charm, you know" - Emma said with cockiness that was only a bit too much to be entirely believable.

"Well, Miss Mills and Miss...?"  
"Swan" - Emma supplied helpfully, Regina mouthing the word along with her.  
"Swan" - the official continued. - "What is you relationship?"  
"We live together with our son" - both women answered.  
"For how long?"  
"Over a year now, I think, although we did live together sporadically before that."  
"And you have known each other for...?"  
"Over seven years now." - said Emma.  
" Our son is 17, soon going to University." - Regina answered, both women wearing identical proud smiles.  
"How often do you spend time together, just the two of you? I read about each of you and would now like to understand your relationship better" - the woman continued.  
"At least once a week, usually more" - Regina supplied - "We watch a movie at home, then have dinner with candles and talk about something other than our day, we usually cover that during lunches."  
"And sometimes we try something new. Every month we take a whole weekend off - Henry stays with close family friends - and take turns deciding what to do. I convinced Regina to go to archery lessons last time" - Emma showed the woman some pictures on her phone.  
"Why do you think Miss Mills would be a good mother?" - the official asked casually, infuriating Emma.  
"Funny how you didn't ask why I would be a good mother, I gave Henry up in the first place, didn't I? Regina is one of the most fiercely loyal, loving and strong people I know. She fights for those she cares about, no matter what, and never gives up on them. She can be stern - how many times have we argued about that! - but she loves like noone else I know. She is capable - she cooks, never forgets to do the laundry and remembers all the doctor's appointments. Henry once - years ago, I didn't even remember it, - mentioned an outfit he loved from a movie, which he wanted to wear on his first date. It was impossible to get by, and the date was like a year ago. She found it. She always knows how to calm him or cheer him up..." - Emma rambled on.  
"That's enough, Miss Swan, I get the picture. I would like to talk to Henry Swan-Mills as well, at his earliest convenience" - said the woman, interrupting her. Regina was not listening as they said their goodbyes and stood up, looking at Emma with a stunned expression, hope shining in her eyes, before shaking her head and mentally scolding herself. She was a bailbondsperson, of course she can act. Her expression grew colder as they left the office.  
"Good job selling the story" - Regina said, unable to stop herself.  
Emma's face stayed blank for a few seconds, only her eyes showing emotion.  
"I was not lying" - she answered wonderingly,now looking at Regina with a soft expression.  
"You-you weren't?" - repeated Regina, looking into her eyes and having an entirely different silent conversation.  
"It only just hit me that I wasn't." - said Emma honestly. - "Never even thought that I could love you. Or like, you know what I mean"  
Regina stood silently, just looking into Emma's eyes, searching for a lie or any uncertainty, then she smiled beautifully.  
"I never thought I could love you" - Regina answered, stressing the last word.

*** A few months passed

Regina woke up from her daughter's cries and rushed to her room, only to stop in the doorway when she saw Emma rocking her.  
"Kid, let's get you to sleep, right? You are not hungry, you ate more than enough just an hour ago, your diaper is dry and clean, you don't seem to be in pain, are you?" - Emma was saying.  
Elinor quieted a bit, clutching at Emma's finger and listening to her, but didn't stop. She just looked at Emma with her big serious eyes.  
"I know I'm bad at it, but cut me some slack, OK?" - Emma continued in a soothing voice- "Your Mom is way better at it, but she needs some rest too, so let's make do with just me, OK?"  
Regina stayed for a few more minutes until the baby quieted and silently left, suddenly wide awake, and lay waiting for Emma.  
"Oh, hi. Sorry we woke you, I tried to be quiet."  
"Do you really not think of yourself as her mother?" - Regina asked, ignoring Emma's words.  
"I know technically I am, but come on. I only know something about small kids because of the memories you gave me" - Emma answered, slightly defensively.  
"Henry adored you from the moment he met you." - Regina said "Because he felt that I was the Saviour, he liked the idea of me" - rebuffed Emma.  
"Ok, hypothetical - how would you feed Elinor the vegetabled we are trying to get her started on? Say, pumpkin?"  
"She loves pumpkin! I would just give it to her and check that she doesn't eat the whole thing. Or get it all over the floor, although her grip on the spoon is so much better! I bet other kids were not as good at her age!" - Emma answered, oblivious to the smile threatening to split her face.  
"If it were carrots or peas, that's a whole different story. Telling her that Henry loved them usually helps, she adores the kid"  
Regina smiled at Emma.  
"Do you think many people know those things about her? You know which toy she wants or what her cries mean better than me more often than not. You are every bit her mother. I just have more experience. You can always calm her, anyway." - Regina said happily, looking at Emma encouragingly.  
Emma hugged her tight, brething in the smell of Regina's hair.  
"Thank you"- she said, slightly gruffly, not letting Regina go.  
Regina let her handle Elinor at night with no interruption or advice - that was the only way to build confidence, and, besides, who would object to more sleep?

***In a few more months

Regina looked at her family, smiling sadly. Sometimes old insecurities and jealousy would rear their heads, and today was one of those days. Seing her children so engrossed in doing whatever it was they were doing with Emma in the mood she was in hurt. She knew she was being irrational, so she decided to try to join them instead of sulking and letting her anger and resentment build by dwelling on it and being alone - a sign of character development, if she said so herself. Today, however, they fell silent as she approached and looked uncomfortable, obviously not wanting to include her in whatever it was they were doing.  
"I will go with Ma, Mommy" - Elinor finally said, hugging Regina briefly and tugging at Emma's hand, leading her to Elinor's room.  
"Can I go with you?" - Regina asked before she could stop herself.  
"You don't have to do everything with us!" - Emma snapped, and Regina's face crumbled in hurt before she could summon her mask usually saved for outsiders.  
Henry looked torn, although he didn't leave, and after a few awkward minutes she let him go too.  
They made up rather quickly after that, Emma apologising sincerely, but a few weeks passed in a similar manner with little bright moments, and Regina felt her resolve slip, despite the fact that she promised herself not to read too much into those interactions and not to dwell on them.  
"Hey, Regina, you alright?" - she heard Emma ask.  
"Perfect, Miss Swan" - Regina shot, nursing her (not first) glass of cider.  
"You really shouldn't drink" - Emma said worriedly.  
"So now you're the responsible parent? You are not my wife" - Regina snapped before she could help herself.  
Emma's face was impassive when she answered : "Well, that was a low blow. I'll leave you to it then"  
Regina stretched her hand after Emma, but let it fall limply. She didn't know what to say and was not sure if she even wanted to.  
The next day they met in the kitchen before the children woke up, neither of them being able to sleep.  
"Emma, I am sorry " - Regina said, exhaustion catching up with her, not knowing what else to do.  
"What happened?" - Emma asked, equally tired.  
"I am sorry for snapping, I don't think any of it. I tried not to dwell, but it got too much. I feel like you don't even want me around anymore. You are always hiding something, doing something together, whispering. And your outburst... "  
"I thought you forgave me for that... but you are right, I owe you an explanation too" - Emma said, taking Regina's hands in hers. "Can you tell me one hting first?"  
"What is it?" - Regina asked, torn between mistrust that came so naturally to her after the life she had, and desperation.  
"How do you feel about marriage? I mean, after the King and everything."  
"I still love the idea. The romantic marriage, I mean, not the ownership we had..." - Regina answered, more than a little surprised.  
"Could you wait a second?" - Emma said, now, to Regina's increasing confusion, smiling.  
She came back a few minutes later with a large box and handed it to Regina, who opened it dazedly.  
Inside she found many drawings, some of them were child's scribbles, some Henry's great work - he really applied himself to drawing, finding it as fulfilling as writing and better suited to express his thoughts and feeling in some cases, - and some in Emma's careful and moderately skilled hand, all presumably of them, Emma standing on her knees on many of them.  
"What is that?" - she asked,digging deeper into the box and finding more papers, with writing this time, and a small jewelry box.  
"You can read" - Emma urged, sounding nervous.  
The top paper said, in Emma's handwriting, "Proposal plans". Opening the tiny box with trembling hands and a racing heart, her mouth dry, Regina saw a ring.  
"What-are you-Emma?" - Regina stammered, not looking at the ring. "Will you marry me?" - Emma asked. - "That's not what we planned, " - she nodded at tha plans and drawings, - "but I love you and the kids and I want everyone to know that. You are so amazing and beautiful in every way, it's hard to trust that this is real and not a dream " - Emma said the last part very softly, not meeting Regina's eyes.  
Regina was silent, not being able to force herself to speak for a few seconds.  
"Yes" - she said, finally. - "Yes, of course! But how... what...?" Regina finally examined the ring before giving it to Emma to put on her finger. It was not showy, but beautiful. Platinum band with a clear diamond in an unusual setting - once she looked at it properly, Regina couldn't take her eyes of it.  
"We wanted to surprise you" - Emma explained - "Elinor especially was very excited. She wanted us to dance, like Cinderella." - both women chuckled.  
"Henry thought I should get you alone. I am sorry if I ruined it."  
"You didn't" - Regina grabbed Emma's hands. "It was perfect. Aside from weeks of misery" - she couldn't help but add.  
"I am really sorry that we hurt you and we will make it up to you. It was thoughtless of me." - Emma said, and Regina couldn't find it in herself to be sad or angry.  
"It's OK. I love you too. You are so brave and caring, despite everyting. You forgive and give second chances to everyone, you always figth when it matters and you put others before you. It is an honor to be part of a team with you." - Regina finally said, and they just looked at each other for a long moment before hugging fiercely and kissing with enough passion to thouroughly scar their children had they been present to witness it.

***A few years later

Regina wanted to murder the child - whatever his name was - when she heard him say that Emma is not really Elinor's mother and probably only adopted her because Regina wanted it. How does he know the details, anyway? Although Snow White never learnt to keep her mouth shut, so that might be it. Henry tensed beside her, clutching her hand and looking remarkably like her in his cold fury. Elinor's calm demeanor and his mother's restraining hand stopped him, however. They both watched as Elinor went on the field, resuming the game, Emma standing near it as the coach of the school baseball team. As the game went on, they relaxed. Both tensed, however, when they heard the muttering "You can't do anything from this position. Coach Swan knows the special move, but she won't teach anyone, she says it's a family secret. I heard she even taught Henry that only in New York"  
Elinor payed them no attention, however, and executed the maneouver perfectly, smiling brightly at Regina and Henry before turning her brilliant smile to Emma. Everyone watched in stunned amusement as the usually cool and composed Sheriff jumped up and down excitedly and ran to Elinor, meeting her halfway and sharing a high-five with her while humming "We are the champions" and then turning in sync to smile brilliantly at Regina and Henry again, blowing them air kisses.  
Regina's heart swelled, and the last nagging bits of doubt and sadness she never knew were there left her as she shared a delighted look with Henry.  
When the game ended (Elinor being the star), the happy family went to Granny's to share ice-cream, hands around each other's shoulders and not caring that they took up the whole path.


End file.
